Rude Awakening
by rjrouquette
Summary: Who are you? What do you want? Simple questions with complex answers. Aelita has seemingly escaped the clutches of her past, but, as many people have experienced, governments are much like elephants. They never forget.
1. Prologue: Scars

Prologue: Scars

Vacant eyes impassively surveyed the slowly approaching coastline. Barely distinguishable shapes rising from the crystal blue depths assaulted the lone sentinel with a breath taking vista of tropical splendor. Palm trees, white sand beaches, volcanic ridges, tropical grasslands, and distant sister islands swirled together to meet the orange-red sky of an approaching dawn in a breath taking display of nature's glory. A barely audible sigh permeated the morning calm as the sole occupant of the observation deck shifted into a more comfortable pose. Silence returned to the morning air as the stoic figure retreated deeper into memories and the great ship lumbered on.

A bugle call floated on the breeze. The silent observer tilted its head in search of the source. Minutes later a second bugle call flitted by, and men could be seen standing at attention on a passing parade field. The call ceased. Cannon fire echoed through the air, and silence reigned. The thunk of a hatch closing drew the gaze of the watcher as an officer garbed in dress blues halted two paces from the figure's right.

"Watching the ceremony?"

The figure turned from the railing to face the new arrival. Sunlight broke across the deck as the ship executed a turn in preparation for docking. A well tanned face framed by a mane of brunette hair with fiery highlights only revealed by the rising sun faced an aged visage topped by gray hair. Hazel eyes traced a barely visible scar along the man's cheek. Vacant hazel locked with calm, calculating, haunted brown.

_Not all scars are physical... _"Honestly, I don't even know what day it is. I've lost track..."

"December 7th." The officer's attention drifted into the distance.

The brunette paused and considered the date. A memorial in the harbor captured her gaze, and a solitary word flickered across her vision: _Arizona_. "Oh... right..." Hazel eyes focused on the murky water.

"Sixty-seven years to the day," Brown eyes shifted to their companion, "but that's not what weighs on your mind. Is it?"

"No..."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes... but I can't. Not out here at least." Hazel eyes darted towards the security camera behind her visitor before focusing on the man before her. "Meet me in the aft most engineering compartment and bring the team. They need to hear it too." _I'm tired of hiding..._

"Usual rules?"

"Yeah."

The man nodded and placed his hand on the young woman's shoulder. "We'll find him. Don't worry." With that the man turned and left.

The young woman turned her gaze to the sun, and sighed. Glancing at the sun light playing off the ring on her left hand, her expression broke into a determined frown. "Hang in there, Jeremie. I'm coming." Turning on her heel the woman entered the ship and disappeared into the bowels of the ship.

* * *

The whine of a charge pump followed by a sharp click announced to the occupants of the room that it was now safe to proceed. A man in the back of the group was all too eager to start the conversation rolling.

"So... why are we here?"

"Eloquent as ever, John." The eldest occupant of the compartment noted.

"You're just jealous, Commander." The man responded with a ghost of a smile.

"Alright, John. Since you just volunteered yourself, I'm going to ask you a few questions." The hazel-eyed brunette stated as she emerged from the shadows.

"Ali, baby. You can question me as much as you want. The rougher the better." John retorted with a wink.

"Arrogant ass..." The woman rolled her eyes and continued. "I'll start off with an easy one: Who am I?"

John scoffed. "That's easy. Name: Alison Elaine Fontineau. Age: 18. Born: February 12th, 1992 in Bay St. Louis, Mississippi. Height: 5' 2". Weight: 140 lbs. Hair Color: Brunette. Eye Color: Hazel. Shoe-size: 9. Cup-size: B." John paused briefly to smirk at the glare he received. "Parents: Mark and Madeline Fontineau, both deceased. Home schooled. Graduated Ole Miss. Graduated MIT. Ph D's in computer science with concentration on advanced computing algorithms, quantum computing, and artificial intelligence. Joined Naval Intelligence two years ago. Extensive combat training including advanced hand-to-hand and small arms. An expert marksman who also works magic with a blade."

John paused and visually surveyed his subject. Ali opened her mouth to respond, but John cut her off.

"I also believe that your entire file is complete bullshit. You're not a day over 16. You weren't born anywhere on the gulf coast. I doubt you've graduated high school much less college. You are definitely not an intelligence agent. I doubt you've have had any formal military training." He paused in consideration. "There's also something off about your hair color. What were you? A red head?"

"Pink."

The level response brought the room to sudden silence. Noting the silence of her companions, she cocked an eyebrow and glanced around. "What?"

John closed the distance between them and closely scrutinized her face. A look of frustration slid onto his visage as he focused on the area where her hair partially covered her ear. His eyes narrowed and he swiftly lifted the hair covering the skin to reveal a sight that made him stumble back and level his sidearm at the girl. His companions instantly rose to support John, while the girl's eyes widened and focused on the barrel of the gun.

"What the _fuck_ are you?"

"Don't worry. I'm human." She took a breath and slowly released it. "Mostly. What else would I be?"

"Oh? Really? Last time I checked, humans don't have pointed ears. For all I know you could be one of Santa's merry little _elves_." Ali flinched at the comment, and her alarmed gaze quickly vanished to reveal a murderous glare.

"Says the resident _leprechaun_." John's grip on the weapon visibly tightened. "I don't give a fuck what you think about my appearance, _John_. So I have _elf_ ears? Big. Fucking. Deal. You should be more concerned about _who_ I am than _what_ I am. Now get that 9 millimeter out of my face and let me explain."

John glanced sideways at the commander who nodded and holstered his weapon. John returned his gazed to Ali, and joined his companions in lowering his weapon.

"Alright. What is your _real_ name?"

A knowing smirk spread across her face as she replied. "Je m'appelle Aelita Schaeffer."


	2. Chapter 1: Frame of Reference

Chapter 1: Frame of Reference

"Excellent question, Heidi. An observational frame of reference in physics is an abstract construct that describes the relationship between an observer's perception of a phenomena and the true series of events that comprise the occurrence. A few applications of this methodology include Einstein's theory of special relativity, the Coriolis effect, and Centrifugal force. An simple example that combines all of these principles maybe seen when I roll this ball across my desk. To myself and to the rest of you in the class room. The ball is traveling in a straight line. This is in fact not the case. We are currently on the planet Earth, which is rotating on its axis and orbiting the sun. The sun itself is orbiting the center of our galaxy, and our galaxy is orbiting around other nearby galaxies. What this means is that in our local frame of reference the ball is traveling in a straight line relative to the motion of the ground beneath our feet, while at the same time the ball is moving in a non-linear track relative to center of the galaxy."

Suzanne completed her explanation and briefly surveyed the students before her. A few were staring blankly ahead, while most were taking last minute notes in preparation for the upcoming examination. Satisfied that no further explanation was wanted, she prepared to prompt the students for more questions when an empty seat near the rear of the class caught her attention. A swift census of the students present indicated that the missing student was Aelita Stones. Intrigued by the girl's sudden disappearance, she focused her attention on the boy sitting adjacent to the girl's previous location, and noted with disappointment that the boy was fiddling with something in his lap.

"Jeremie! Hand me your phone, and tell me where Aelita went."

A satisfied smirk briefly graced the teacher's face as her target's gaze shot up from his lap to meet her eyes.

"Huh? Sorry, Mrs. Hertz, but I'm not using my phone, and Aelita is still here."

Not expecting such a casual dismissal of both her requests, Suzanne cocked her left eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest. Seeing that further explanation was necessary, the boy continued.

"She's asleep, madam."

Realization dawned on her, and she quickly visualized the scene behind the desk. Aelita laying with her back across her chair and her head resting in his lap. Momentarily satisfied with his explanation, she cast her eyes over the rest of the class while she formed her response.

"Let her sleep then." A secondary thought occurred to her as she paused in her directions. "Hold on one second. If you weren't using your phone what were you doing?"

"My leg fell asleep, Mrs. Hertz." To his credit, Jeremie managed to mostly suppress the blush on his face as his fellow classmates burst into laughter.

"Quiet down now!" reverberated through room followed immediately by the sharp crack of meter stick colliding with the teacher's desk.

The laughter instantly ceased, and Suzanne returned her attention to Jeremie.

"I've changed my mind. You are both dismissed. Take Miss Stones to the nurse's office so she can rest comfortably, and wait with her there. I'll stop by later to speak with Mrs. Dorothy and the both of you."

"Thank you." After gently lifting Aelita's head off his lap so that he could stand, Jeremie quickly packed their supplies away in their respective bags. Shouldering both bags, he gently assisted a groggy Aelita to her feet and the two silently exited the room. Mrs. Hertz closed the door behind him and turned to face the rest of the class.

"Now that the primary distractions have left, does anyone have additional topics that they wish to review?"

A few hands rose in the air, and after selecting a student at random Suzanne resumed the review session.

* * *

"Good morning, Paris! This is Thomas Chevalier, for Sky Radio, coming to you live at half past seven on this peaceful morning. Today is going to be a beautiful day, with a high of twenty-seven, low humidity, and a light breeze out of the southwest. Overall the weather is perfect for the final segment of the Tour de ..."

The radio announcer's message swiftly ended as a fist forcefully collided with the off button on the alarm clock. In contrast to its abrupt appearance, the appendage languidly returned to its resting place under the covers of the sole bed in the room. The room's lone inhabitant shifted momentarily under the covers, but swiftly relaxed to resume its restful slumber. The peaceful silence that resumed following the assault on the alarm clock, was shattered by three gentle knocks, on the door. A face framed with pink hair appeared from beneath the covers, and glanced at the clock, before fixing its gaze on the door with a mixture of exhaustion and aggravation.

"Who is it?"

"It's me."

"Jeremie? Why are you banging on my door at 7:30 in the morning?"

"I wasn't banging on it. I only wanted to know if you felt like eating breakfast with me before our exam today."

"Our exam isn't until 9:00."

"The cafeteria closes at 8:00 today."

"Thanks for the offer, Jeremie, but I'm not exactly ready to go."

"That's fine. Do you want me to bring you something?"

"If you don't mind, that would be wonderful. I'll get ready, while you're gone."

"Alright. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Thank you, Jeremie."

At the sound of retreating footsteps, Aelita placed her feet on the floor, and moved towards her closet. After fetching a fresh set of clothes for the day, she grabbed her towel and toiletries, closed her closet, and entered the hallways. The vacant showers briefly aroused her curiosity, but she quickly dismissed the feeling. Everyone, she reasoned, had most likely already prepared for the day. Quickly, she moved to the first stall, set her clothes and towel upon the bench, and moved into the shower. After shutting the curtain, she turned on the water and adjusted the temperature. As she was stepping under the water, the sound of the hallway door bursting open followed by the sound of swiftly approaching feet caught her attention. The pair of feet stopped at her stall, and their owner began franticly pounding on the divider.

"Aelita! Hurry up and get dressed, something is happening and Mr. Delmas told me to bring you to him now."

"But I'm still in the shower!"

"Grab a towel or something, we need to leave now."

"Alright! Alright! Hold on a second."

Sighing in resignation, Aelita turned off the water and wrapped her self in her towel.

"Are you decent?"

"I'm only wearing a towel..."

"That'll have to do, come on!"

The outer curtain suddenly swung open and a firm hand gripped her arm and forcefully pulled her from the stall. The sudden movement caused her to shriek and pull back but her abductor compensated by tightening his grip and dragging her from the stall.

"Jeremie! What the hell are you doing? I told you I wasn't dressed..."

"We don't have time! The principal told me to get you. Now come with me or I'll carry you."

Jeremie paused momentarily in his stride, and turned to face her. She opened her mouth to protest, but the look in his eyes silenced her. He wasn't toying with her, she quickly realized, he was dead serious.

"Jeremie, what's wrong?"

The young man before her didn't offer a verbal response. Instead, he turned on his heels and resumed leading her by her arm off into the hallway and out of the building. Once they were clear of the building, instead of heading toward the _Office of Administration_, he turned to head off across the front drive toward the gate. The sudden and unforeseen change of course caused Aelita to stumble and Jeremie was forced to halt mid-step in his dash to the exit the school grounds.

"Jeremie, stop and tell me what is happening."

"Honestly, I don't know. All I do know is that the entire school has been evacuated, and we are the last two people left inside."

"What?"

"Look we don't have time to stand around and discuss this any further. Mr. Delmas was very upset when I saw him on my way to the cafeteria. He practically began dragging me off before I could tell him that I needed to go back and get you."

He turned to continue, but Aelita grabbed his shoulder and spun him around so that they were face-to-face.

"That's great, but I'm only wearing a towel and I'm barefoot..."

"I'll carry you, but we're leaving now."

"What do you mean? Hey! Put me down!"

* * *

"Jim, is everyone present?"

"Yes, sir. Everyone is present except for Belpois and Stones and all of the day students who have already been sent home. I was about to go look for those two."

"That won't be necessary, Jim. I've spoken to Belpois, and he is currently retrieving Miss Stones."

"Alright, sir. What should we do now?"

"Can you get everyone's attention? I need to inform them about the current situation."

"Alright, sir." Jim's gaze shifted to point behind the administrator, and a soft chuckle parted the man's lips. "It would appear that Mr. Belpois has found Ms. Stones... but she doesn't seem very happy with her travel arrangements."

"Huh? Oh... I see what you mean. Very well, gather everyone, and I'll begin my announcement."

While Jim focused his attention on gathering the scattered students and faculty, Jean-Pierre turned his gaze towards the two approaching students. From his distant vantage point he could see Aelita tightly clinching a towel around her body while pounding the young man in the chest with her free hand and yelling up at him. Jeremie, on the other hand, was loosely holding the girl in a bridal carry and sprinting down the front drive toward the main entrance of the school. The man couldn't help but laugh as he watched them approach. When the two were within earshot, he called out to them.

"I see you found Miss Stones, Belpois."

"Yes, sir." Jeremie responded breathlessly between huffs.

"Damn it, Jeremie! Put me down!"

"Miss Stones!"

"What?"

"Stop hitting him, so he can set you down without dropping you. By the way, Belpois, nice hustle. I think you even impressed Jim." Mr. Delmas continued with a chuckle. "Please go and wait with him while I speak with Miss Stones."

"Thank you, sir." Jeremie replied, and then, with a hesitant glance at Aelita that she pointedly returned with a glare, he turned and walked over to Jim.

Once Jeremie was out of hearing, a damp, tousled, and extremely disgruntled Aelita turned and faced the principle. "What did you tell him that he thought was so freaking important he decided to drag me out of the showers in nothing but a towel?"

"A bomb threat was issued against the school..."

"It was probably just one of the other students playing a prank."

"I can assure you that this is not the result of a prank, since the alert was issued directly by the DGSE." Mr. Delmas paused and allowed a slight smile to crease his face. "I understand that you are upset about being carried out of the dorms while not properly dressed..."

Aelita cast a smoldering glare at the man before her. "That's an understatement..."

"However, I also believe that you owe Mr. Belpois an apology. He did, after all, put your safety and well-being above his own, by returning to get you. While his actions were admittedly hasty, gruff, and undignified, I hardly blame him for his reaction."

"What do you mean?"

"I might have slightly exaggerated about the amount of danger that you were in and the urgency of the situation, but I won't argue with the results that it brought. Both of you are here, safe, and unharmed."

"I wish I could say the same about my pride." Aelita responded with a wry smile. "Don't worry, I've already forgiven him. It's just that," she paused and glanced in the direction in which Jeremie had previously departed. "He can be so overprotective sometimes, and then I was already in a fairly bad mood this morning. I haven't been sleeping well recently, and ..."

"So I've heard. Dorothy informed me that she had given you some sleep aids."

"Yes, and they have helped me fall asleep, but so far they haven't helped my exhaustion."

"I'm sorry to hear that." He paused to notice that the students and faculty had gathered around Jim who was currently motioning for him to come and relieve him. "Ah good, it appears that Jim has finally gained everyone's attention. I need to have a talk with you and Jeremie about your relationship and your behavior towards each other, but first I need to inform the other students about the current situation. While I am addressing the other students, I want you to wait with Jeremie, and I want both of you to come speak with me immediately after I am finished speaking."

"Yes, sir." Aelita sighed, and began walking towards Jeremie.

* * *

"Alright everyone, listen up! Mr. Delmas has a very important message to deliver, and you will give him your complete and undivided attention." Jim stated as Jean-Pierre stepped beside him.

"Thank you, Jim."

"No problem, sir. That's what I'm here for."

"Indeed." Mr. Delmas acknowledged and turned to face the gathered students. "As most of you are no doubt aware, the school grounds have been completely evacuated. Before I explain further, I'd like to verify that all students, faculty and staff are either present or accounted for. So, is there anyone who is not currently either? No? Excellent. Approximately fifteen minutes ago I received a phone call from the DGSE informing me that there existed a strong probability that an explosive device may have been placed inside the school. They requested that I call for the immediate evacuation of the school, and they also stated that local authorities would be here as soon as possible to conduct a full search of the premises. They further elaborated that these directions are being issued to all schools which have foreign students in attendance. This alert was issued in response to terrorist attacks that were carried out earlier this morning against commuter trains with high explosives. I was not given any further details except that they believe the individuals were registered at local schools with forged student visas and other falsified identification documents. Until further notice you are to remain here with the faculty and I. Day students may call their parents and request to return home, but they must be escorted home by at least one legal guardian. Residents must stay until the building has been cleared, and we are allowed to return. As a result of this disruption, all exams will be postponed until tomorrow. Those of you who originally had travel arrangements for tomorrow will need to adjust your schedules accordingly. That is all for now, thank you for your attention."

Mr. Delmas observed as the students proceeded to talk amongst themselves as well as a few use their cell phones to call their parents. After a few moments he turned and moved towards Jeremie and Aelita who appeared to be locked in a debate with Jim. As he drew near, he noticed that Aelita was standing on Jeremie's shoes facing Jim, while Jeremie held her around the waist from behind. Both were taking turns arguing their point while Jim stood with his arms crossed and listened to them silently with an apologetic expression upon his face.

"Look, you two. I understand what you're saying, but I can't let either one of you leave. If I could escort you there myself that would be different, but unfortunately I'm not only responsible for the two of you but all of the other students here. You'll just have to wait like the rest of the students."

Aelita opened her mouth to offer further protest, but Jean-Pierre cut her off as he approached.

"It's alright Jim, I'll handle this. Go help the staff with the other students."

"Yes, sir." Jim replied as he turned and moved back to the group of students.

"Let me guess." Mr Delmas began as he turned his attention from Jim to the two students before him. "You were asking for permission to obtain some clothes for Miss Stones?"

"Yes, sir." Jeremie began. "We realize that returning to her room is currently out of the question, but we'd like permission to visit one of the nearby stores."

"Ordinarily, I would not allow you to go." Aelita opened her mouth to protest, but she relaxed and continued to listen when Jeremie reassuringly tightened his grip around her waist. Jean-Pierre mentally noted both reactions and continued. "However, given that these are not everyday circumstances, and given that it will most likely be several hours before you may return to your room, I've decided to be lenient in this _sole_ instance. I will allow the two of you to leave the grounds but only under my continuous supervision. Since you have no money with you and since Mr. Belpois is responsible for your current state of dress, he will pay for your clothes. Do either of you have any objections?"

"No, sir."

"Now. There is a small clothing store a few blocks from here. I'm sure we'll be able to find something for you there."

"That would be fine, sir, but isn't that store a little expensive?" Aelita stated as she drew away from Jeremie in preparation for their departure.

"Don't worry, Aelita. It's the closest store, and you're not paying for anything. Besides, in my opinion you're worth every penny." Jeremie answered with a light smile.

"Then it's settled. Let's go before the streets get crowded." Mr. Delmas interjected before Aelita could respond.

"Hold up a sec." Jeremie stated, before stooping to remove his shoes.

"Jeremie, what are you doing?"

Jeremie left his socks on, and stood with his shoes in hand to face Aelita. "I'm certain that you're not fond of me carrying you there, and I doubt that you were merrily anticipating walking around the city barefoot." He stated with a smile while he motioned for her to come closer so he could put the shoes on her feet.

"I don't really have a choice. Do I?" Aelita questioned lightly as she approached Jeremie. "Remember: eyes on the ground, mister." She stated with jest. Jeremie smiled lightly at her quip as he crouched to put the shoes on her feet.

"Alright, let's go." Jeremie stated as he returned to his feet after completing his task. The two students fell in line behind the headmaster, and discreetly joined hands once the sea of students had faded from view.

* * *

"That'll be €178.43, sir."

Jeremie handed the woman behind the counter a bank card. "Put it on here please."

The woman took it and glanced back at him. "Are you sure you want to pay for the second dress?"

"Yes, I'm sure. She really loved it."

The woman smiled back at him. "So I noticed, but why did she put it back?"

"She saw the price tag..." Jeremie answered with a smile of his own.

The woman's smile widened, and she completed the transaction. "Ah, I see... and you decided to surprise her. She's a lucky girl."

"Yeah, she is..." He replied. "But not all of it is good." He muttered to himself.

"What makes you say that?"

Jeremie fixed his gaze on the cashier in surprise. _Did I say that aloud?_

"Sorry. Judging from your reaction, you didn't mean for me to catch the last part." The woman offered with an apologetic smile.

"It's not your fault. I should have kept my mouth shut."

The woman nodded at his acceptance and then glanced behind him. The woman frowned for a moment and then her eyes widened. Intrigued Jeremie turned to determine the subject of the woman's gaze, but to his confusion he only saw Aelita returning from the changing room.

"Your name is Jeremie, right?"

Jeremie turned back to woman and nodded.

"And you called her 'Ae' earlier. Wait, is her name Aelita?"

Jeremie was perplexed by her sudden curiosity but nodded in ascent.

"So you're telling me that she," the woman pointed at Aelita which drew a puzzled glance from the girl, "is _the_ Aelita Stones."

Receiving only confused stares from the two teens. The woman continued. "As in _the_ Aelita Stones who opened for the _Subdigitals_?"

Finally catching on the two smiled and Jeremie tugged Aelita forward by her hand to stand in front of the counter with him. "The one and only." He offered with a smile in Aelita's direction who blushed at his statement and the sudden attention that the store owner was paying her.

"Can I have your autograph? My daughter is a fan, and she would never let me hear the end of it if I didn't ask you."

Aelita nodded her head, and the woman began searching behind the counter for something. She quickly located her quarry, and presented Aelita with a CD of her mixes and a permanent marker. Aelita accepted both with a smile and quickly signed her named on the case. The woman smiled as Aelita handed everything back to her. Seeing that his two charges were ready to depart, Mr. Delmas rose from his seat and approached the group.

"Thank you once again for your understanding."

The woman waved off his thanks. "It was no problem." Fixing her gaze softly on the two teens she continued. "Besides these two are my new favorite customers." The woman turned her attention to Mr. Delmas. "I won't hold you any longer. I'm sure you have other matters that require your attention."

"Thank you again." Aelita offered as the three exited the shop.

After watching the door close behind them, the woman lifted the phone on counter and quickly dialed a number.

"Hey, sweetie. It's mom. You'll never guess who I just met."

* * *

"So what's in the bag?" Aelita questioned Jeremie as they followed Mr. Delmas to the school grounds.

"Oh this?" Jeremie asked as he raised the bag slightly in emphasis. "It's just a little something I picked up at the store." He continued with a shrug of his shoulders and a knowing smirk.

Aelita quirked an eyebrow at this, but decided to play along. "Really? I didn't know you were into that sort of thing."

"Well now you know." Jeremie responded with a wink.

Perplexed by Jeremie's smug reaction, Aelita paused in her stride and uttered the most intelligent phrase that came to her mind. "Huh?"

Jeremie stopped and turned to face her. The complete look of disbelief and incredulity on her face caused the blond's restraint to shatter. Upon seeing his reaction, Aelita's face twisted into an expression of confusion followed by annoyance as realization dawned on her.

"You... You..." Jeremie gasped for breath. "You should have seen your face." Jeremie let out a final laugh and continued. "You actually thought I was serious."

Aelita rolled her eyes and the two resumed their previous pace side-by-side. "You've spent too much time with Odd."

"Guilty as charged." Jeremie responded a shrug. "So, you still want to know what's in the bag?" He offered while holding the bag out to her.

Aelita took the bag in her hand with a smile. "Sure why not."

A warm smile spread across Jeremie's face as the girl gasped upon surveying the contents.

"Jeremie, it's..."

"A gift, Aelita."

"You shouldn't..." Jeremie held his hand to silence her protest.

"I bought it because I know you loved it as soon as you saw it. If you're objecting because of the price, don't. The store owner gave me a deal on it, and even if she hadn't I would have bought it anyway."

"Thank you." Aelita replied with a smile and hug. "But you need to stop spoiling me like this."

"I don't spoil you. When was the last time I bought you something?"

"Tuesday." Aelita responded in an even tone without hesitation.

Jeremie briefly tightened and then released his hold. "Alright. Point taken." He replied with a smile as they both sped up to catch their chaperon.

"I'm still going to pay you back for the rest of the clothes though." Aelita stated as they neared Mr. Delmas.

"Yes, ma'am." Jeremie replied in a sarcastic tone of voice that earned a sideways glance from his companion. Catching her gaze, he draped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him. "Relax, I forgot how tired you are, and I'm sorry that my comment upset you."

"Belpois. Stones. Need I remind you that public displays of affection are not permitted?"

"No, sir." Came their simultaneous reply as they swiftly drew away from each other.

"Good. Now as I mentioned to Miss Stones earlier, we need to discuss the relationship the two of you are developing."

"Sir?" Aelita questioned in an uncertain tone.

"It's fairly obvious to me that the two of you are much closer than just friends. You are not in any trouble. Despite the obvious affection the two of you exhibit towards the other, you have both been respectful of the school's guidelines on such matters in both word and spirit. You have demonstrated a maturity and restraint beyond your years, which I and the staff most deeply appreciate. I do however wish to know how serious your relationship has become and if there is any cause for concern on the part of the faculty."

The two teens shared a brief glance and after a reassuring nod from Aelita, Jeremie sighed and removed a silver ring and chain from beneath his shirt.

The administrator's eyes widened slightly, but the man quickly recovered his composure. "I don't want to make any assumptions. Could you please explain?"

"It's not an engagement ring or anything of the sort. It is not a 'promise ring' either, but it does represent a similar commitment. Maybe it will make more sense if you read the inscription." Jeremie stated as he lifted the chain over his head and held the item out in his palm for Mr. Delmas to examine.

The man examined the boy before him, and noticed that despite his young age, his posture and facial expression made him seem wise beyond his years. Gently taking the offered ring, he softly rolled it between his fingers and noted that it appeared to made from a dull silver metal and had no markings on its exterior. Drawing the metal closer he read the message engraved on the inner surface:

_Forever & Always ∙ Aelita ∙ _

The message was short and concise, but more importantly it was sized to fit the circumference of the ring such that there was no true beginning or end to the statement. To his surprise there was no mention of love either in word or symbol. The simplicity and resoluteness of the ring made any such declaration unnecessary. His appraisal complete, Jean-Pierre returned the ring and watched its owner restore it to its original resting place.

"Am I correct in assuming that you have its companion, Miss Stones?"

"Yes, sir. Unfortunately, mine is currently in my room."

"Understandable." After pausing briefly to reflect on this new found information, he continued. "I must say that I am impressed. It seems that all of my years as a school administrator have left me jaded. I was honestly not expecting something so solemn and symbolic. I thank you for being forthcoming with me, and I feel that no intervention will be necessary on my part as long as you continue to conduct yourselves in an appropriate manner."

"Thank you, sir."

"And on a personal note: I wish you both the best."

The teens smiled at him in thanks and clasped their hands together. Despite their subtlety, it drew the attention of their escort.

"Ordinarily I would remind the two of you that holding hands is not allowed." The two shifted under his gaze, and he continued. "But just this once I'll feign ignorance. Now, I think it's time that we returned. Who knows what kind of mess Jim has gotten into." He offered with a smile as he turned onto the final street for the school.

"I'm simply curious, but what alloy is the ring made from?"

Aelita's response faded beyond the edge of hearing as they approached the crowd of students "They are both made from tungsten carbide. It may not be brilliant, but the tungsten has an inner strength..."


	3. Chapter 2: Inevitable Serendipity

Chapter 2: Inevitable Serendipity

"Aelita Stones!"

Aelita shifted her gaze from the blond beside her to the crowd before her. After a brief survey of the student body yielded no indication of her caller, she returned her gaze to her companion and observed that his eyes were focused just beyond their escort. As she continued to watch Jeremie, his smile fell into a passive expression that poorly concealed his concern. Following his gaze she noticed a group of what could only be government agents paired off with individual students. Each seemed engaged in conversation, except for a lone agent who peered into the crowd. As she watched, the agent raised his hands to his mouth.

"Aelita Stones!"

Upon realizing that the man was calling for her, a wave of apprehension flowed over her. A flood of unanswered questions heightened her anxiety. _Who was this man? Why was he here? What did he want with her?_ The mental deluge halted as a sudden sensation of warmth spread on her palm and the presence of fingers reassuringly entwining hers shattered the girl's moment of panic. A smile spread across her visage as she returned the gesture before she released her hold and moved toward her caller.

"Over here!"

The man performed an efficient aboutface, locked eyes on his target, and moved to intercept the small group approaching him. He casually evaluated the figures before him and came to rest in front of Jean-Pierre.

"Sir, I understand that you are the chief administrator of this school."

"Yes. My name is Jean-Pierre Delmas. May I help you?"

"I need to speak with Ms. Stones. Given the nature of recent events, we have been requested to verify the presence and identity of all foreign students."

"Very well. Jeremie, come with me."

After the two had disappeared into the mass of organized chaos. The agent retrieved a handheld device from his jacket, and proceeded to question his subject.

"I'm going to ask you a series of questions. If you need me to repeat anything don't be afraid to let me know. Alright?"

Receiving a nod, the man continued while turning his attention to the device before him.

"State your full name for the record."

"Aelita Elaine Stones"

"Please hand me either your passport or your student visa."

"I'm sorry, but I don't have either with me."

"You are aware that you are required to carry this information with you at all times. Correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Why are you not carrying it with you?"

"I was taking a shower when they made the announcement to evacuate. My passport and visa are in my room."

"Fine. I'll need your fingerprints then. Are you left- or right-handed?"

"Right-handed."

"Take your left hand and starting with your thumb slide it down the scanner at the bottom of my handheld."

The man turned the device towards Aelita, and waited for her to complete the procedure.

"My I ask why it mattered which hand I used?"

"A recent survey has shown that people are more likely to injure their dominant hand. It makes reading your finger prints easier for the computer."

"I guess that makes sense." Aelita responded while glancing at the digits of her right hand. A ghostly, faint scar on her thumb lent credence to the man's words. Unbidden a memory of cold dimly lighted room entered her mind. Her hand reached for a protruding module on the tiered tower before her. A voice called her attention toward the lift and diverted her attention from her task. A sensation of warmth on her occupied fingers was followed by a sudden, sharp burning from her thumb. Her free hand instinctively moved from supporting her wait to pressing against surface of the machine in an attempt to separate her from the source of her pain. The contact sent an overwhelming wave of pain and paralysis through her. The next thing she knew her eyes had opened to see that a boy with blond hair was embracing her while he cried.

"Alright everything looks to be in order. Two more questions and you may go."

Shaking her head slightly to discard the vision, Aelita indicated that he could continue.

"Where will you be staying over the course of your break?"

"I'm staying with a friend and his family."

"Have you filed this information with the school?"

"Yes."

"Looks like we're done. You may return to the other students now."

"Thank you."

Without further acknowledgement the man turned and began walking towards the other agents. Left by herself, Aelita turned and made her way around the assembled students in search of any familiar faces. Neither gave any notice to the news van parked at the corner.

* * *

"This is Evelyn Meyers coming to you live from just outside Kadic Academy where an unknown incident has recently occurred. We have no further information at this time as we have not been allowed access to either the students or the campus, and all present officials have refused to comment. What little information we have indicates that this is not an isolated incident as several other schools..."

The sudden suppression of the reporter's commentary drew the attention of the man seated before the screen to the presence behind him. Turning in his seat to determine the identity of this intruder, he was not surprised by what he discovered.

"I was watching that."

"I know, but I need to talk to you."

"Can't it wait? I'm kind of curious what nonsense the press is going to invent."

"Alright I guess it can wait." His visitor responded before restoring the audio.

"... still not allowed on site." The camera angle shifted from the reporter to a vehicle that had apparently just arrived near the mass of students. The reporter walked back into frame and then faced the camera to resume her narration. "A government vehicle has just appeared on the scene and it appears that several agents are now in the process of interrogating select students."

"And here I thought that reporters were only hired for their looks." The visitor wryly remarked.

"You don't have to watch this with me, Mathis."

"What else am I going to do? Alphabetize my files?"

"Could you sort mine too while you're at it?"

"Not on your life, Grégoire."

"... new arrivals appear to be an unidentified man and two students." The camera shifted focus onto the newcomers and increased its magnification to fully frame the three individuals. None of the subjects took notice of the news crew. Suddenly the girl glanced around and then focused on something beyond the current view of the camera. The video froze while an indication that the video played had been paused flashed at the bottom right of the screen.

"Holy shit." Came the disbelieving utterance from behind the seated man. "Is that who I think it is?"

"I don't know, but it gives me an idea."

"Yeah we better inform the director and start up a search."

"Too bad we'll have to search the entire database to avoid tipping off any other agencies."

"Yeah, and the fact that the database isn't available yet gives us plenty of time for a nice vacation."

"Don't let the director hear that. He might make it permanent."

"Yeah right. He and I go way back."

"Whatever. When are you going to have my files sorted?"

"Right after I'm done screwing your wife."

The conversation trailed beyond the range of hearing as the two men exited the break room, leaving behind a blurred image of a teenage girl with bubble gum pink hair. In the far corner of the room a lone security camera resumed its solitary surveillance of the vacant room. The status light on the camera blinked once in acknowledgment that the contents of the now blank display were stored on a remote computer server for later recall.

* * *

"Are you certain this girl is Aelita Schaeffer?" The director questioned the two agents before him.

"No. That's why we came to you first. We're going to need access to the academic database when it comes online." Grégoire informed the man before him.

"And why should I give you access to a database that does not exist and whose creation has not yet been been approved?"

"Because this could be our _one_ chance to catch her father. If we don't follow this, we may never find them." Mathis stated to the man before him.

The director reclined in his chair and rested his arms while considering the proposal presented by his men. After a few moments of internal deliberation, he leaned forward and delivered his verdict.

"Alright you have my approval. Word is that the Prime Minister will be announcing the creation of the database you need to access later this week. Current estimates predict that assembling the server farm and populating the database will be complete around three months from now. Allowing for delays and other complications, I feel that you should be able run your search sometime in mid or late November. In the meantime I want both of you to review everything we have on her entire family. I also to make it crystal clear that no-one is to approach the girl in the news footage or her school until we have positive confirmation of her identity. I'll check in with both of you later."

"Understood, sir." The two men responded before taking their leave.

* * *

Jeremie glanced at the girl beside him as they approached their friends who were engaged in what appeared to be an incredibly entertaining conversation. Noting the pensive expression on her face he prepared to ask her what was on her mind when her expression changed to one of annoyance when she overhead the subject of their friend's talk.

"Wait. Einstein actually ran into the girl's showers and literally dragged Aelita out in nothing but a towel." Odd confirmed with the couple across from him.

Yumi simply shook her head at the blond before her. "Seriously Odd. I don't understand how you of all people could have missed it."

"I mean, really Odd, you're slipping." Ulrich affirmed from beside the Japanese girl with a hint of amusement in his voice. "What would Milly and Tamiya say if they found that main source behind their gossip column missed an opportunity to humiliate his friends."

Odd simply shrugged. "Meh. I can live with that. I'm just surprised that he actually had the guts to pull something like that. I mean, come on, he doesn't even have the courage to kiss her in..." The blond failed to complete his sentence, and leaped from his seat pulling at the back of his shirt. "Gah! What the hell? Who put ice down my shirt?"

"Please, Odd. You should know by now that it's the quiet ones you really have to watch." A feminine laugh accompanied the male voice that calmly originated from behind the startled blond.

"Nice one, Aelita." Yumi commented with a smirk at Odd's antics.

"Why did you do that anyway?" Odd asked the two new additions at the table after they had seated themselves.

"Why were you gossiping about us?" Aelita responded with an arched eyebrow and her arms crossed across her chest. Jeremie simply sat while directing a warm smile toward the girl across from him and pointedly ignored the commotion beside him.

Odd raised his index finger in the air and opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted as Jim tossed an envelope at Aelita as he passed the table while scanning the stack of mail in his other hand. With his train of thought thoroughly derailed Odd focused his attention on the nondescript white envelope the pink-haired girl held in her possession. "What's that?"

Aelita shot him a look as she handed the envelope to Jeremie. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." He responded while extracting the contents. "Looks like a letter and..." His voice trailed off as his eyes focused on the second sheet of paper enclosed in the envelope. "Aelita, maybe you and I should handle this somewhere else."

"Why? What is it, Jeremie?" Aelita asked as her companions shifted their gaze to the young man.

"Remember the woman at the store?" Aelita simply nodded but show no signs of comprehension.

"Remember what you _signed_?" Aelita nodded again but the perplexed expression remained briefly before her eyes widened in comprehension.

"How many figures?"

"Six." Before he had a chance to return his gaze from the paper to his companion, he felt himself roughly lifted from his chair and dragged out the door of the cafeteria.

The three remaining occupants of the table shared a bewildered glance with each other before Odd felt the need to voice a question.

"Why do I have the feeling something important just happened, and as usual nobody bothered to inform me. What could be so exciting about whatever these six figures are?"

Ulrich shrugged while Yumi glanced down at the table in thought. A memory of a conversation between her parents entered her mind, and her eyes widened in recognition. After a moment she glanced up at her two friends with startled expression.

"Um, guys. I pretty sure they were just talking about a check."

"Yeah right. What does that have to do with..." Odd trailed off as his eyes got wide. "Aelita got a six figure check? What could she possibly get that for?"

Yumi let out a long suffering sigh and glanced at Ulrich who simply shook his head in response to the nonverbal question.

"I mean seriously?" Odd continued while raising his voice. "What could she possibly be doing to earn that kind of money?" He paused and his face contorted into a look of disgust. "You don't think she's..."

Yumi slammed a fist on the table and grabbed Odd by his shirt with her other hand. "Don't even think about finishing that question. What is wrong with you? Can't you stop babbling for at least a one second? Did you even think about what you almost said?"

She shoved him back in his seat and released her hold and leaned back in her chair. Ulrich gave her a concerned glance and placed his arm across her shoulders. After receiving a brief smile in thanks, he shifted his focus back to Odd. "Really, Odd? Did you already forget that Aelita has a limited recording agreement?"

"Huh? Oh. Right. I knew that." Odd replied sheepishly. "So where do you think they ran off to then?"

"Where else would they go with a check Odd?" Ulrich muttered with a roll of his eyes.

* * *

Jeremie lay with his back on the bed staring at the ceiling while listening to conversation occurring just a few feet to his left.

"Are you sure this the correct amount?"

"But it seems like too much."

"Well I guess."

"What are you talking about?"

"Is any of it serious?"

"Alright. Thank you, Sofie."

"Bye."

Jeremie shifted his gaze from the ceiling as he felt the bed shift from additional weight. Noting the neutral expression on the girl's face, he felt a wave of concern.

"Is everything alright?"

She shook her head as if exiting a daze and looked at him with a blank expression. "What?"

"I was just asking if you're alright."

"Yeah. I think so." She paused and met his gaze. "Honestly, I'm a little scared."

"Why?" Jeremie asked sitting up and moving beside her on the edge of the bed.

"This is a lot of money." Aelita responded. "More than you said your dad earns in a year. I'm afraid that it'll change me or affect our relationship. I'm also worried about all of the attention it'll attract. I just don't know what to think."

Jeremie put his arm around her and pulled her into his side. "Just to put things in perspective. That check is for the past year of sales, and my dad has a job that he enjoys doing not one that pays well. My mom earns more in a year than that check. The very fact that you're concerned shows that you'll be fine Aelita. If you're truly that worried about it we can always put the money in a CD so that you wont be tempted by it, alright."

Aelita timidly smiled at him, and rested her head on his shoulder. "What about us?"

"I honestly don't know Aelita. I would love to tell you with certainty that it wont change anything, but we can't be sure. What I can tell you is that at this moment I'm simply proud of you Aelita, and that it hasn't changed how I feel about you. It's certainly not going to stop me from spoiling you." Jeremie concluded with a smile.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Aelita replied with a smug expression as she embraced him in brief hug.

"Speaking of." Aelita continued while leaning toward the top drawer of her desk. "Here is a check for the clothes you bought me."

"But..."

"No. Don't even try to argue. It's for everything but your gift." She stated while thrusting the slip of paper in his face.

"Well, fine. Be that way." He replied with an exaggerated huff and a smile.

"I will." Aelita retorted primly. Jeremie poked her side in response which earned a swat at his hand. "Come on. Let's go find Jim, and go to the bank."

* * *

"I still can't believe he actually told us to go by ourselves." Jeremie stated as he exited the school gates.

Aelita smirked at this. "It honestly doesn't surprise me. I _am_ an emancipated minor, and we're not children anymore."

"I know that, but it still surprises me that he trusts us that much."

"Why do you care so much that we're by ourselves? You're not planning on dragging me into some secluded alley and doing unspeakable things to me. Are you?"

"I wasn't at first, but now that you mention it..." Jeremie trailed off as Aelita playfully shoved him away and increased her pace.

"Come on. If we hurry you can take me somewhere on the way back."

"Whatever happened to that quiet, innocent girl I found in a computer?" Jeremie sighed and followed after her.

She stopped and entwined her hands with his. "She met a boy." Lowering her head with a soft smile, she continued. "A boy who despite his flaws, his failures, and his insecurities, pulled her from an endless sleep and gave her purpose. Gave her his friendship. Gave her friends. Gave her life. Gave her the world. Gave her love. Gave her _everything_." Aelita finished and caught his eyes.

Jeremie returned her gaze with a smile. After a moments the two pulled apart and continued walking. "If earning money makes you this happy, I can only imagine how much fun you'll probably have spending it." He ducked the swat aimed at his head and took off down the sidewalk.

"Come back here and take your beating like a man." Aelita laughed out as she chased him around the corner. Oblivious to the passing elderly couple that had observed the scene.

"I remember when we used to be like that." The husband stated wistfully.

"Yeah." His wife agreed. "I hope they last."

"They will." At the questioning look from his wife, he clarified, "They deserve each other."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"You're dad told it to me when I asked him about marrying you. He told me that he knew we would be happy together, and when I asked how he knew he replied, 'It's simple. The only way to tell if two people will last in any relationship is take a good long look at the two of them interacting and then ask yourself if they deserve each other. If you can answer that question immediately and impartially, you have the answer. If not, only time will tell.'"

She nodded in acceptance. "What did he say about us?"

"He said that there was no question we deserved each other because we'd both finally found someone who could tolerate each other's nonsense."

"Ah, yes. I remember that now. That crazy man was far wiser than I ever gave him credit."

Both smiled at the memory while lapsing into a comfortable silence. A security camera in a shop across the street returned its focus to the clients and cashiers of the small store.

* * *

"So, Aelita. Now that you're rich..."

"I'm not rich, Odd."

"Have you thought about what you're going to spend your money on?"

"I'm not spending it on anything. I put it _all_ in a CD."

"Well that's no fun. Why would you do that?"

Aelita gave no answer and snatched the roll off Jeremie's tray. The blond blinked at the previously occupied void on his tray before shrugging and resuming his meal. Ulrich smirk at the couple's antics.

"I'm curious." Yumi stated. "What's the term of the CD?"

"Two years." Jeremie replied while Aelita nodded.

Yumi narrowed her gaze at the two before her before a wide grin spread across her face. "OK. I see how it is. You better send me an invitation or I'll hunt you down."

Jeremie blushed, and Aelita sputtered from nearly choking on the last bite of her pilfered roll. Recovering quickly Aelita glared first at the guffawing Odd, then swept her gaze across Ulrich and settled on her Japanese friend.

"Oh come on, Aelita." Yumi chuckled. "The only thing you're missing is a ring to make it official and you know it."

Aelita glanced at Jeremie who responded with a conspiratorial smile, before they both faced their friends with level expressions.

"You're wrong, Yumi." Jeremie started.

"We're already married." Aelita finished as they both displayed their rings.

The table fell silent. Odd's fork tumbled from his hand as it froze halfway from the tray to his mouth. Ulrich stilled and stared back with wide eyes. Yumi shook beside him with an equally shocked expression while her mouth opened and closed as her mind failed to find an adequate response. After a few seconds the supposed Mr. and Mrs. Einstein lost control and burst into laughter.

"Oh... Oh my God!" Jeremie threw out as his laughing eased.

"You guys should've seen your faces." Aelita stated after him.

"That's not funny guys." Ulrich stated as he shook Odd from his stupor.

"Uh, that _was_ the point we were trying to make." Jeremie answered as he looked pointedly at Yumi.

"Alright. I get it. Stop teasing you about your relationship." Yumi answered while raising her hands defensively.

"Wait I'm confused here..." Odd started before Ulrich cut him off.

"What else is new?"

"Ha. Ha. But seriously, you're not married?"

"No, Odd." Aelita replied evenly.

"Well then are those engagement rings?"

"_No._"

"Are they..."

"It's none of your damn business!" Aelita shouted as she stood up abruptly. "What is your problem? How many times do I have to tell you to stop pestering us about our relationship? I can't stand it!" Aelita cast a final glance at Jeremie before she turned and moved towards the door.

Odd cast a look at Jeremie. "What was that about? I didn't do anything. All I did was ask a couple questions."

"Relax, Odd." Jeremie answered. "You know she's been touchy the past few days."

"Yeah. I've noticed." He paused as if considering something. "It's not her time of the month. Is it?"

"No, Odd. Not for another week or two." Noticing the odd looks, Jeremie continued quickly. "Hey! Don't look at me like that. I value my personal safety, and knowing when _not_ to make her angry is important for my health. Anyway, she's moody because she hasn't been sleeping well, Odd. Don't you pay attention to anything?"

"I've been in an epic online battle all week."

"It's exam week, Odd."

"Yeah. So?"

Jeremie let out a sigh. "I guess somethings never change."

"So, Jeremie." A wicked grin spread across Odd's face. "What was it like holding a naked girl in your arms?"

Jeremie was about to protest that she was wrapped in a towel, but instead retorted, "It's further than you've ever been," before using Odd's stunned silence to make an exit. The sound of Ulrich and Yumi laughing faded from his hearing as the door shut behind him.

* * *

"Did Mr. Delmas already discuss this with you?"

"Yes he did." Jeremie responded.

"Good. I just want to remind you that I do have a key, and I will be checking on you."

"We understand, Jim. What happens if this doesn't work? Mr. Delmas didn't mention that, and we forgot to ask."

"Since in that case neither one of you will likely get any sleep, and since you both have decent grades in the subjects on which you would be tested tomorrow, the faculty has agreed that you would simply retain your current standing in those classes." Jim stated as if he had been forced to memorize the statement.

"Are you sure we're really allowed to do this?"

"Yes. Jeremie's parents have agreed, and the two of you have earned a lot of trust from the faculty." Jim paused and leveled his gaze at the two. "Please don't do anything that will get either of you in trouble. I really don't want to have to deal with something like that tonight. Alright?"

"Yes, Jim."

"Sure, Jim."

"Now, go settle in before the other students start milling around. And don't stay up too late, because I'm going to wake you before the other students."

"Goodnight, Jim." The two chorused before they disappeared behind Aelita's door.

"I'm getting too old for this job." Jim muttered as he cracked his spine, before exiting the hall and beginning his rounds for the night.

* * *

Jeremie shut the door and turned to see Aelita already in the bed.

"Aren't you eager?" Jeremie laughed as he joined her.

"You would be tired too if you hadn't had any decent sleep in over a week."

"Yeah, I guess so. Feel any better yet?"

"I would if you'd just be quiet and hold me."

Jeremie did as he was ordered. "'Night, 'Lita."

"'Night, Jer'."

Neither one took notice of the text alert chirp from Aelita's phone or the rattling of Jeremie's mobile as it received an identical message.

* * *

Jim glanced at his watch as he silently approached the door. Inserting the spare key and quietly turning the latch he pushed open the door. After a survey of the room and its occupants he closed the door and resumed his final round before dawn. As he walked, he went through a mental check list. No light from the dorm rooms. No new foot prints along the fence or the walks. The utility manhole cover was still in its original placement. The cameras appeared to be working, but the motion tracking of the exterior cameras sent an involuntary shiver down his spine as they all followed his progress across the track field. He quickly reminded himself that they were programmed to do that and that he wasn't really being watched before entering the gym and concluding his round. Satisfied that everything was in order, he returned to his room and settled in for the remainder of the night. His final thoughts before falling asleep were that he would let them sleep in tomorrow, and let Jean-Pierre know that Suzanne's crazy idea had actually worked.


End file.
